iPlannedMyPregnancy
by HugsandBugsSmileyface
Summary: Sam Puckett. Strong. Bully. Mother? When Sam's own mother encourages, even threatens, for Sam to have a baby, who does she go to? Her boyfriend Freddie, of course. Seddie Ftw. LEMON NOW UP! Only Ch. 8 has lemon. Rest of story is T rated.
1. Let's Have a Baby

Sam Puckett glanced up at the clock on the wall. It had only been 2 minutes, but she was nervous as hell. After five minutes were up, and her watch beeped, she glanced down at the little white stick of evil. As she read the results, the Day replayed in her mind. The dredded Day. The Day that got her where she was now.

**(FLASHBACK. 1 1/2 MO. AGO)**

**"Cummon, Fweddie!" Sam slurred. "I know where we can go to be alone..."**

**Freddie Benson smiled the best drunken smile ever seen by human eyes.**

**"O-TAY, Babe...Whoa. Spinny." he laughed.**

**The rest was all a blur, as images ran together. Sam remembers taking him back to her house and them making out. She remembered that she was the one who took off his clothes. She remembered how it felt to have him inside her, the way they didn't use a condom, and how she never wanted that night to end. But most of all, she remembers telling him "I love you" in a drunken, sexy stupor last night and she remembers him saying it back.**

**(END FLASHBACK)**

**Sam Puckett carefully overturned the white pregnancy test to reveal it's answer. One big huge NEGATIVE sign stared back at her.**

**She WASN'T pregnant? Huh. Well, how about that.**

**Sam threw the test in the trash can and went downstairs. Her mother, Pam, was sitting on the couch eating Cheese Balls, watching T.V. . Her mother looked up from the television and looked at Sam.**

**"So, ya knocked up, or what?" Pam asked, stuffing another cheese ball into her mouth.**

**"Or what." Sam said, sitting down next to her mother.**

**Pam sighed.**

**"Sam, ya gotta hurry up with this! I got pregnant with you and Mel at 15 and had ya'll by 16. You're already 16, darling. When are you and that nub going to give me a grandkid? What, don't you WANT kids?"**

**"Of course I want a baby! But, Mom, we've only just started dating. I mean, sure, we both did it for the first time 2 months ago, but we were drunk! Yea, we admitted our true feelings afterwards...but...a kid? Also, I'm not real sure I CAN be a mom just yet. It seems like alot of effort and me+work=no. So, maybe we'll wait to have sex again."Sam said.**

**Pam Puckett sighed.**

**"Sam, you listen, and you listen good. Nothing is as frightening or as wonderful as becoming a mother. I loved it. And I will help you with the baby so much, you won't even have to lift a finger. Talk to Freddie, Sam. He might want a baby, too. And if he doesn't...find another boy to get pregnant by. Do I make myself clear?"**

**Sam grimaced at her mother.**

**"U-uh..Y-yeah, okay. I will talk to Freddie. I guess we can do it. We can make this work..."**

**"Good. Because if he says no, I'll find you a boy. If all else fails, we'll go to the sperm bank." Pam said, before turning back to the T.V. Sam stood up and grabbed her coat to leave the house to go talk to Freddie. 'I wonder why Mom wants me pregnant so bad?' Sam thought as she made her way to Bushwell Plasa. 'Please God. Let him agree.' Sam thought before she knocked on his door. The door slowly opened, and there stood Freddie.**

**In. A. Towel. Oh. My. Chiz.**

**Oh. My. Chiz! Freddie was in a towel. A TOWEL! 'Holy hell!' Sam thought, mentally fanning herself. 'When'd the nub get so buff?'**

**"Hey Sam. What brings you by?"Freddie asked.**

**"What? Can't a girl visit her boyfriend?" Sam asked.**

** Freddie smiled. "Of course." he said leaning in to kiss her.**

**Sam replied eagerly, her mouth moving in perfect rhythm to his.**

**"Where's Crazy?" Sam asked.**

**"She's in Fresno, for her Aggressive Parenting meeting." Freddie replied.**

**Sam grinned. Perfect. Her and Freddie. Alone. She went inside, pulling at Freddie's arm. Sam pulled him into his bedroom, locking the door behind her.**

**"Sam, wha-" Freddie started, but Sam didn't let him finish. She captured his mouth with hers, snaking her arms around his neck. They explored each others' mouths, until Sam felt Freddie's tounge begging for entrance. Sam complied, opening her mouth to let him in. Freddie sighed as Sam trailed kisses down his neck. She knotted her fingers in his hair and pressed herself against him, pushing him backwards onto the bed. Sam pulled off their clothes, one by one, until they were both in only their undergarments.**

**"Sam...we can't..." Freddie moaned.**

**Sam stopped. "What? Don't-You..You don't love me? Don't you love me Freddie?" Sam asked, crying silently.**

**"Of course I do!" Freddie said.**

**"Then make love to me Freddie. Show me how much you love me." Sam said capturing his lips with hers. Freddie sighed.**

**"O-okay...just...wait." Freddie got up and made his way over to a drawer, where he pulled out a box of condoms.**

**"Can't ever be too careful." Freddie said, pulling out a condom. 'Oh, no...' Sam thought. 'What now? I guess I have to tell him.'**

**"Freddie...I want to have your baby. Put the condom away." Sam said, dropping the bomb. Freddie's eyes widened.**

**Freddie stared at Sam like she had grown a second head. Was she serious? From the look on her face, she was.**

**"But...why?" Freddie asked, sitting down next to Sam on the bed.**

**Sam looked down, not meeting Freddie's eyes.**

**"Tell me, Sam! Why, all of a sudden, do you want us to have a baby? Don't you think we're a bit young?" he asked.**

**Sam looked up and Freddie could see the tears starting to form. Now if Freddie knew one thing was true in the world, it was that Sam Puckett did not cry easily. Something had to be seriously wrong. Sam buried her head into Freddie's sholder and started sobbing.**

**"Freddie...yes we're young...but...I...just have my reasons. Can't you just say yes and accept it?" she cried.**

**"Not when it's my baby, Sam. Just tell me your reason, and I'll think about it, if it's a good enough reason."**

**Freddie conceded. Sam sniffled, and looked up, meeting Freddie's eyes with her own.**

**"It's my mom. She wants me to give her a grandkid, for some reason I don't know. She said if we didn't...give her one...she pick someone else for me or we'd go to the sperm bank. Freddie...I know we've just started dating...but...if I do have someone's kid, I'd want it to be yours, because I love you."**

**Freddie stared at nothing for awhile, thinking. What kind of mother forces her kid into this? I have to do this for her. I care too much about her. Freddie did not speak, he simply tossed the unopened condom away, climbed back on top of Sam, and captured her lips with his. Which was an answer enough for Sam. Soon, they were back to where they started.**

**"Sam...let's have a baby." Freddie said, pulling the covers over them both.**

**A/N: And there is the TRUE chapter 1! I got my hands on a computer for a minute, and was able to put them together. What'cha think? **


	2. Mommy's Home

Sam awoke to the sun shining down on her face. There was something, no someone oon top of her. Sam smiled. It was Freddie. When she opened her eyes, she was met with two brown ones waiting just for her.

**"Hey, babe. Good morning. How'd you sleep?" Freddie asked.**

**"Like the dead. I don't think I moved an inch all night."Sam replied.**

** "Good. Maybe we could do it again. I like being with you. You bite." Freddie teased.**

** "I-I do not!" Sam sputtered, then smiled**

**"And sure we can. Anytime. And we won't be needing those." Sam pointed to the box of unsed condoms from the night before.**

**Freddie smiled and bent down to kiss her, which escalated into a full-blown make-out. Sam panted his name, and as if on cue, she looked down and noticed, not only was Freddie still on top of her, he was still inside her, as well. They had managed to fall asleep after having sex for 2 hours straight, and somehow they had managed to stay like that all night. How on earth did they manage that? Sam thought.**

**"Um...Freddie...could you..." Sam motioned to their intertwined bodies.**

**Freddie blushed the most brillant shade of red, mumbled a "Sure, Sam..." and was out of her and putting on his clothes within a few minutes.**

**Sam decided to lie still in his bed. A peaceful calm overtook, and Sam was overcome with a sudden silent serenidity. It was peaceful moments such as this moment that Sam loved to savor. Like when she's with Freddie. Sam would savor this forever. Or at least she would have savored forever if a crazy voice didn't inturrupt her peace. "FREDDIE-BEAR! MOMMY'S HOME EARLY FROM FRESNO! COME GIVE ME LOVING HUGS AND KISSES!"**

**Oh shit.**

**"Crazy's home!" Sam screem-whispered.**

**Sam scrambled out of bed, putting her clothes on in a sloppy fashion, then proceeded to hide in the bathroom while Freddie went to talk to his mother. She could barely make out what they were saying, but Sam was too afraid of being caught in here by Ms. Benson, everything else seemed to pale in comparison. Sam loved the feeling that you get when you do bad things, you know, the rush, the apprehensiveness of getting caught. However, this time, she only felt fear. Fear that if Sam was caught in Freddie's bathroom, Ms. Benson would automatically assume that Freddie and she had been having sex. She'd be completely right, of course, but still... This feeling was true terror. It wasn't I-just-got-caught-with-my hand-in-the-cookie-jar fear. This was a full blown If-she-catches-us-I'll-never-be-allowed-to see-Freddie-ever-again nightmare.**

**Hell, Ms. Benson didn't even know that Sam and Freddie were dating, much less screwing each other's brains out, intentionally not using condoms because Sam needed (and kinda half-wanted, [and so did Freddie] to get pregnant). Sam was so engrossed with her own thoughts that she didn't hear the footsteps coming toward the bathroom until it was too late. Tap. Tap. Tap. The doorknob jiggled, turned...Sam held her breath in anticipation. The door swung open...**

** "Sam?" Freddie said. Sam looked up.**

**"Oh thank Chiz, it's only you." Sam let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.**

**Freddie scooped her up in his arms and gave her a big hug.**

**"Don't patronize me." Sam growled, anxiously looking over Freddie's shoulder for any signs of his mother.**

**"She's not here anymore. I sent her off to the store to buy some anti-tick lotion because I conviently "forgot" to pick some up." Freddie explained.**

**Sam smiled. "Good. I didn't want to face your mess of a mother." Sam snorted.**

**Freddie pretended to be offended.**

** "What do you say about her when I'm NOT in the room?" he asked.**

**"Many, many things." was Sam's snarky reply. Freddie laughed and pulled his girlfriend in for a kiss.**

**"I guess I should get going. I mean, I'd love to stay here and screw your brains out all night, but I'm not looking foward to that battle with your Mom." Sam pulled Freddie in for another kiss.**

**Sam smiled sadly, then proceeded to leave the room.**

**"I gotta get back home anyway. My mom, you know." Sam told Freddie, leaning in to kiss him once more.**

**Freddie nodded. "Yeah. I know. That woman...Don't let her get to you, Sam." Freddie warned, bidding his girlfriend a fond farewell.**

**"See ya." Sam said, leaving Bushwell Plaza, and returning to her own home.**

**"Mom? I'm home!" Sam said, entering the doorway. She waved her hand to let Sam know she heard her.**

**"Where ya been?" Pam asked, uninterested. "Freddie's." Sam replied. Sam's mom nodded, understanding.**

**"Good. How'd it go?" Pam asked.**

**"Fine. He agreed to try with me." Sam replied.**

**Pam smiled.**

**"There, see? So, what do you think?" she asked.**

**Sam half-smiled.**

**"I dunno. Maybe. Give it a week or 2 and I'll test again." she answered.**

**Pam smiled once more.**

**Sam sighed as she once again found herself in this exact same situation. She had been doing this every 2 weeks since they'd been trying to get pregnant on purpose, 4 months ago. This time, though, she had missed her period, and she immediately went to the pharmacy to get a test. She'd always been late, and it wasn't unusual for her to miss 3, 4 months at a time. She'd also been throwing up, but that may have been because of the barbeque she ate for dinner about 2 days ago.**

**Sam bit her lip nervously.**

**'Oh come ON, Puckett. You've got to be...the symptoms...I have to be. Please let me be.' Sam crossed her fingers for good luck as she waited for the test to finish.**

**"Please have a plus sign...Please!" Sam whispered to herself.**

***beep* *beep* Sam's hand shook as she flipped the test over.**

** *sigh***

**"Negative again..." she muttered, tossing it away. Sam picked up the cell phone that she had taken with her into the bathroom.**

**Speed Dial 2. Her boyfriend, Freddie. It rang only once, then was answered by Freddie.**

** "Sam? Sam, that you? What'd it say?" he asked frantically.**

**Sam choked back a sob. "It's negative again... I'm still not pregnant...Can I come over again tonight?" Sam cried.**

**Sam heard Freddie sigh.**

**"Of course, Sam. Come on over. I love you. Don't let this get you down, we'll keep trying." Freddie soothed.**

**Sam smiled. "Okay. I love you too. I'll be over in 30 minutes." Sam replied, leaving the bathroom and climbing out the window. A/N: Ha! There is my ORIGINAL chapter 2! **


	3. iWant to Love You

A/N: Hello all! Happy Thanksgiving!

**"I just...I don't understand. It's been 4 months, Freddie! I'm just going to have to tell my mom we can't do it. We're sorry, we tried. We really did." Sam wouldn't look Freddie in the eye.**

**"Sam...you kinda wanted a baby too, didn't you? This isn't just something your mother forced you into, is it?"**

**Sam sighed. "You know me too well. You're right. I kinda did. But I also didn't want this. I'm very scared, Freddie. This is scary! She doesn't know...she can't know..."**

**Freddie rubbed circles on Sam's bare back, kissing her forehead as she moved to get into a more pleasurable position.**

**"I won't let your mother find anyone else for you, Sam. You're mine! Nobody else can have you. And I won't let her take you to the sperm bank. We should just stop trying, Sam. It doesn't look like you're going to get pregnant any time soon. Let's just be us. Sam and Freddie. Together."**

**Sam snuggled closer, burrowing deep into his chest.**

**"I'd like that. Alot." she said.**

**"Do you realize we haven't been together for awhile?" Freddie asked.**

**Sam chuckled.**

**"What are you talking about? We're together almost every night."**

**"Oh you're going to make me say it...I mean...making love." Freddie flushed in embarrasment.**

**Sam laughed again. "Whaddya, mean, Freddork? We've had sex almost every night."**

**"Yeah. Sex. Just screwing, trying to get you pregnant. Hell, we even did it at school, in a closet, between classes, just so I could "fill you up." whenever we got the chance. But that's not what I meant. I want to make love to you, Sam. Nothing but love." Freddie said, caressing her face.**

**Sam smiled from atop him.**

**"Well...we're already naked..." Sam flipped him over so he was on top.**

**"So do it. Love me."**

**"I do, love you, Sam. Never forget that." Freddie said leaning down to capture her lips with his own.

* * *

**

**A/N: Aw, Freddie really loves her. REVIEW! It makes me happy! **


	4. Catching Up

A/N: Hi ya'll!

**"CAR-LAY! HEY SHAY!" Sam yelled as she made her way into the Shay's living room.**

**Carly bounced down the steps, in slightly skimpy clothing, saw Sam, and her eyes widened.**

**"Uhh...Sam? That you? You're here? At MY house?" she asked.**

**Sam laughed. "Of course! Why not?" Sam replied.**

**"Well, it's just, ever since you and Freddie started dating, I barely see you anymore. You're usually over there, at his house." she muttered.**

**"Aw, Carly. Who's jealous?" she teased. "I'm sorry I haven't been around, it's just Freddie...he makes me really REALLY happy." Sam blushed, honestly.**

**"Well, make time for your friends as well, Sam. I've really missed you, and so has Spencer. We've really only seen each other during iCarly rehersals and preformances. I know what it's like to be in love, trust me, I do." Carly said, blushing.**

**Sam smirked. "Really, Shay? Really? Anyone special you have your eye on?" Sam teased.**

**Carly blushed an even deeper shade of crimson.**

**"Uhm...not...in particular..." Carly trailed off.**

**In an effort to change the subject, Carly asked Sam, "So how's Freddie? I haven't seen him in awhile, either."**

**"He's good, real good. His mom almost caught us...in...bed together." Sam blushed.**

**Carly's eyes widened.**

**"No way! Gimme the deets! When did this happen! I didn't even know you and him had had sex! ...Oh my God!" she started to pace around the living room anxiously.**

**Before Sam could even open her mouth to reply to Carly's frantic "Oh my God"'s, a voice bellowed from upstairs, near the iCarly studio.**

**"Carly! Who was at the door?" it yelled.**

**A few seconds later, a girl bounced down the steps. She was a brunette, had brown eyes, and was wearing a slightly skimpy outfit. She came down and stood next to Carly.**

**"Uh, Carly, who's this?" Sam asked.**

**Carly blushed.**

**"Uh, Sam, this is Sarah...my girlfriend." Carly explained.**

**AN: Hmm...interesting. Please Review! **


	5. Old Friends and New Friends

A/N: Hi guys! I had to rewrite this...*grumble*...It made me mad...

**Sam's eyes grew as wide as saucers.**

**"What? When did this happen?" she asked.**

**"Well, Sarah's new to our school, and we became friends. Then, well...we became more." Carly blushed.**

**Sam paled. "Carly Shay...a lesbian? I just...I need some time to process this. It's a bit shocking, kid...Freddie'll never believe me..." Sam explained, gripping the couch for support.**

**"If it helps, you're doing better than Spencer did. He fainted when I told him." Carly giggled at the memory.**

**"We had our first date here." Sarah explained. "Date...we should go on a double date sometime, Sam. Me and Sarah, you and Freddie!" Carly exclaimed.**

**"Yeah sure. You say your first date was here?" Sam asked.**

**"Yeah. Spencer made spaghetti tacos." Sarah explained.**

**Sam laughed. "Just like Freddie did with that awful girl, Valerie...What did Spence set on fire?" Sam asked.**

**Sarah looked confused. "How did you know he..." Sarah asked.**

**Carly laughed."Cause he always does. It was the water he was boiling." Carly laughed.**

**"How did he manage to...?" Sam asked**

**"We don't know..." Sarah explained. "Hey, Carly was about to put a movie in. Want to join us?" Sarah asked.**

**"Yeah, sure. What'chall watching?" Sam asked.**

**"Brokeback Mountain." Carly said.**

**Sam laughed. "Sure, kid. Course I will." Sam smiled, going upstairs with Carly and Sarah.**

**A/N: Aw, look at that. A friend moment. Carly and Sam reunite and new friends are made. Also guys, please don't leave mean reviews. If you don't like it, don't read it. It's that simple. But if you did like, please REVIEW! **


	6. Cherished Moments

A/N: Hey you guys! Did you see what I did? I managed to put the 1st 4 chapters into one. Don't expect that too often, though. Now, ON WITH THE SEDDIE!

**"No freaking way!" Freddie smiled.**

**"I swear! Carly's a lesbian! If I hadn't seen them kiss while watching "Brokeback Mountain", I never would've believed it." Sam replied.**

**Freddie leaned back in the chair he was sitting in.**

**"Wow..." was all he could say.**

**"Also, Carly invited us to go on a double date with her and Sarah. What'cha think?" Sam asked.**

**Freddie shrugged.**

**"S'okay, I guess. When?" he asked.**

**"I dunno. I'll have to get back to you on that. Want something special to eat tonight?" Sam asked, moving into the Benson's kitchen.**

**Today was one of those rare days that Ms. Benson was not home. She'd gone to see her sister, Jennifer, in Oregon and had left Freddie alone for the week. Jennifer had just had a baby and Marissa had gone to visit.**

**"Not in particular. Just fix whatever you want to eat, Sam." Freddie replied, turning on the T.V.**

**"K. Don't say I didn't ask." Sam teased as she put on a pan full of bacon.**

**"Hey, Freddifer!" Sam called. "Come watch this bacon so it doesn't burn! I gotta pee!"**

**"Okay, but hurry. I don't know how to cook very well..." Freddie grimaced, taking over at the stove.**

**"Just don't let it burn, nub. I'll do the rest." Sam told him.**

**It was times like this that Freddie cherished. The simple moments he shared with Sam were the best moments of his teenage life.**

**Freddie became so caught up in his thoughts, he didn't notice the pan turning black, and the bacon shrivling up in the pan.**

**"Aw, Freddie! How hard is it to watch bacon? You let it burn! Nub!"**

**And then Sam was on top of him, punching him in the stomach.**

**'Some things just never change' Freddie thought, smiling.**

**'But I wouldn't change them for the world'**

**Yes, these were the moments Freddie cherished.**

**A/N: Well, what'cha think? REVIEW! **


	7. iLike Kissing Your Lips

A/N: Hi again!

**Sam lie on Freddie's bed, naked, of course, while Freddie was still asleep. They had had an interesting night, and had fallen asleep together afterward.**

**"*Groan*..." Freddie went as he finally stirred from beside her.**

**"Sleep well, Freddifur?" Sam asked, rolling onto her side to embrace him in a hug.**

**"Mm...I did. I had lovely dreams all night long..." Freddie said, leaning down to kiss her.**

**Sam laughed.**

**"That wasn't a dream, nub." she retorted.**

**Freddie propped himself up, moving to be on top of Sam while he gave her a chaste kiss.**

**"Could've fooled me. It felt unreal..." he said, trailing kisses down her neck. He kissed all the way down her bare body without going too far. Suddenly, he chuckled.**

**"What are you laughing at, doof?" Sam asked.**

**Freddie smiled.**

**"You have a birthmark on your abdomen. It's so cute. A straight, brown line."**

**Freddie kissed it.**

**"It's cute, that's all. I'd never noticed before."**

**Sam looked to where he mentioned. Sure enough, there was a brown line right where Freddie'd said.**

**"Huh. Neither did I."**

**Freddie kissed it once more before coming up to kiss her lips again.**

**"Nevertheless, I like kissing your lips better." he said, kissing them again to make his point.**

**Sam smiled.**

**"Me too, Freddie." she kissed him again.**

**"I love you, Sammikins." he teased.**

**"I love you too, nubbykins." she rolled her eyes, kissing his lips once more.**

**"Damn, Sam. You don't know what you do to me. We may have to have sex again, I'm already hard..." Freddie moaned, nipping her neck.**

**"I'm not opposed, Freddumb. I am not opposed..."**

**A/N: Okay. The next chapter may contain a lemon, so I'll have to bump up my rating to . Are ya'll okay with this, or should I just not write the lemon? Let me know in your review!**


	8. The Lemon

"Mm...Freddie...I want you..." Sam moaned.

**Freddie smiled. "Oh, really?" he smiled. I would never have guessed." He bent his head down, kissing her lips frantically, and she responded with much enthusiasm.**

**"Ohhh...Freddie...please...I-I want..." Sam moaned.**

** "Yeah? What do you want?" Freddie asked.**

** His kisses started to move south, trailing from her mouth to her jawline, all the way down to her breasts, her nipples pert and standing at attention. He took one of them in his mouth, teasing and sucking, while simultaniously kneading the other one.**

** "Ohhh...Freddie...I'm not kidding...I...I need s-something...anything in me..." Sam cried.**

**"Then use your fingers, love. I'm not quite through with you just yet." Freddie replied.**

** Sam obeyed, her hand moving south fast to rub her aching clit furiously.**

**"Oh...Freddie..." Sam moaned.**

** "Yes, Sam...I'm here." Freddie assured as his kisses moved even further south.**

**He knew it was not fair to tease her so, and she would probably hate him for it later, but he just wanted to savor that feeling of foreplay before they got down to the actual sex. Sam could feel Freddie's erect manhood poking her, and it was almost enough to drive her mad. She continued to finger herself, putting in one finger at a time, but it just wasn't enough. She wanted Freddie to do this to her, not herself.**

**"Freddork...you do this..." Sam commanded, replacing her fingers with his.**

**This was much more effective, as Freddie's fingers were larger and longer than Sam's own petite fingers. Freddie put a finger in, arching it inside her as if beckoning someone to come over.**

**"Sam...is this good? Do you like this?" Freddie asked.**

**Sam loved it, she really did; however, she wanted MORE. She needed something more, and if she didn't get it soon, she was sure she'd explode.**

**"Yesssss...So...good...Freddie...I need...please!" Sam cried.**

**Freddie conceded, realizing he had tortured her enough, and decided to give her what she wanted. Freddie's erect member, still poking Sam, was now fully hard, and ready for whatever Sam had in store for him.**

**"Okay, Sam..."Freddie kissed a very sensitive area of hers, to which she responded by whimpering. Sam Puckett, begging? Yeah. It happened.**

**"Are you ready?" Freddie asked. Sam simply nodded, not trusting herself to speak.**

**"Do you want me?" Freddie asked. Sam moaned in responce, arching her back into him, pressing his fully erect cock up against her throbbing pussy.**

**"Freddie! I need you...please!" Sam screemed.**

**Freddie silenced her with a kiss. He said nothing, just positioned himself at her enterence, pushing in slowly, then taking it out to tease her. Sam whimpered each time at the loss. Finally, Freddie got tired of teasing Sam, and sheathed himself inside her fully. He was home.**

**"Ohhh... mmmm..." Sam moaned.**

**Freddie had to respond with his own moan, in which he called out her name.**

**"S...Ssssaaaammmm..." Freddie moaned.**

**He then began to thrust. Just a little at first, enough to get a steady rhythm, but then faster, faster, until finally his thrusts came in one-shots. He would remove himself from her, and she would whimper. Freddie had to agree. It wasn't good. He didn't like not being inside of her. He would be all out, save for the tip. Then, as hard and as fast as he could, he slammed into her, literally making the bed rock.**

**"AAAAHHHH!" Sam cried. He'd never done this before. She had to admit, she loved it.**

**"AH, FREDDIE! MORE! OH GOD!" Sam bucked her hips in response, trying to get a better angle. When she finally found one, she flipped them over, so that she was on top. She then bucked her hips, throwing her head back in the process, and started to ride him.**

**Yes, Sam Puckett was RIDING FREDDIE BENSON. Freddie steaded them both by placing his palm on her lower stomach, right near her birthmark, close to where her nether regions started.**

**"Oh-oh-oh-oh-oha-a-a-a-a-a-ahhh...AaaaAAAAHHHH!" Sam's screams of pleasure bounced as she rode him.**

**"S-Sam...I'm...I'm cumming!" Freddie warned.**

** "Oh, GOD! Me too! I'm so close, Freddie!" Sam exclaimed.**

**"Cum for me, Sam. Cum with me!" Freddie in structed.**

**Not a minute after he said that, Sam's walls began to tighten. He could feel her orgasm, and he let himself spill over as well, matching hers one second after. Still needing to get pregnant, of course, Sam made sure to get all of what Freddie gave her, and she arched her back once more, flipped them back over so that she was on the bottom, and wrapped her legs around his waist, milking him of every last drop of semen. Hot spurts squirted forth to warm up her insides plesantly for a moment, and then it was all over. Both spent and completely exhausted, they fell back down onto the covers and held each other in a loving embrace.**

**"God, Sam. I love you..." Freddie murmured, hugging her close to him.**

**"I love you too, Freddie. So much." Sam said.**

**And they both fell into a deep sleep, comfortable in each other's embrace.**

**A/N: Well, are you done recovering? Please Review! <3 **


	9. iNeed Help

A/N: Hey...I feel...odd. I had my blood taken today for the 1st time EVER so...I apologize if this sucks.

**"Sam! What do you want for breakfast?" Freddie called the following morning.**

**"Whatever's fine! I'm going to take a shower!" she called.**

**Freddie nodded, though she couldn't see him.**

**"MKay!" he said.**

**Knowing Sam and her apitite, he made sure to make alot of bacon.**

**Unburnt this time.**

**Well, that was the plan, anyway; however, when he heard Sam shout for him, he immediately stopped cooking and ran to her side.**

**"FREDDIE! HELP!" Sam yelled. She sounded truely frightened.**

**As Freddie ran into the bathroom, he was bombarded with the sight of red water running down the shower drain.**

**Sam was lying on the shower floor, moaning and clutching her stomach.**

**"Sam! What's wrong? What's happening?" Freddie asked.**

**This was the first time Freddie'd ever seen her so TERRIFIED.**

**"CALL 911!"Sam yelled.**

**Freddie did just that, and waited with Sam until the paramedics arrived.**

**AT THE HOSPITAL...**

**"Freddie Benson?" called the doctor.**

**Freddie immediately went to him to ask about Sam.**

**"What's wrong? What happened?" Freddie asked.**

The doctor sighed.

**"Mr. Benson...your girlfriend had a miscarriage. She was pregnant, but for whatever reason, her body couldn't support the fetus, and got rid of it. Also, it's very likely that Miss Puckett will never be able to have more children. I'm so sorry." he said.**

**Freddie wept.**

**A/N: Well? Did it suck? If so, please blame it on the blood loss. Thanks. Review! **


	10. Grief

A/N: Hmm...another chapter already? I guess so...

**So many emotions and thoughts ran through Freddie.**

**"A baby...we...we h-had a baby?...a little girl or boy?...C-can I see her? My g-girlfriend, Sam?" Freddie asked the doctor, wiping away his tears.**

**"Of course you may. Her room is on the 2nd floor-room 39. I am so sorry for your loss." the doctor said.**

**Freddie nodded. "T-thank you, doctor." he said, going towards the elevator and up to the 2nd floor.**

**Freddie cried again. He felt his phone vibrate, no doubt it was Carly wondering where they were, but right now it was unimportant. He needed to see Sam. His love. His life.**

** When he entered Sam's hospital room, he saw her immediately. She was lying in bed, staring at the ceiling.**

**"Hey, Sammy. How you holding up? Freddie asked.**

**Sam let a few tears fall before saying,**

**"I was pregnant..." she didn't answer his question.**

**Freddie nodded.**

**"Yeah...You were." he sat down next to her, on a chair near the bed.**

**There was a period of silence until Sam finally broke it.**

**"What do you suppose he would've been like? Would we have been good parents to him? Would he love us? Would he have hated us?" Sam asked.**

**"H-he?" Freddie choked a little on the words.**

**"Yep. The Doctor told me it would've been a baby boy. It was blighted or...something. I don't know. He said I'd reabsorb it or...whatever. I don't really care now..."**

**"Sammy-"**

**"WE DID IT, FREDDIE! WE REALLY DID IT! I HOPE MY MOM'S HAPPY! WE did...it! I got pregnant! W-we had a baby! We..lost our baby! We lost our little boy! Our son..." Sam wept. She cried and cried until her eyes were drained.**

**Freddie put his arms around her in an attempt to console her grief.**

**"Shhh...it'll be okay, Sam...I'm here...I'm here..." he tried to comfort her.**

**It was a futile effort though.**

**Sam's happiness died with her son.**

**A/N: Poor Sam...She's taking this really hard...but wouldn't you? REVIEW! **


	11. Coming Home

**A/N: Hello all! I know I have kinda taken this in a startling direction, but do not worry! I know what I'm doing. Lol. Sorry to keep you waiting!**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely NOTHING!**

**Freddie somehow managed to convince the hospital to discharge them without a parental signature. Sam suspected money was involved.**

**"Sam, I'm going to call Carly. She called earlier, and she's probably wondering where we are. Should I tell her we are going over to the Bushwell Plaza?" asked Freddie.**

**Sam answered with no emotion.**

**"No. I'm going home. I'll talk to you later."**

**They kissed once, and Sam was gone.**

** After coming home from the hospital:**

**Sam did not greet her mother, she simply walked in the house.**

**"Ah, Sammy-girl. Just the person I wanted to see!" answered her mother, lighting up a cigaratte.**

**Sam snorted.**

**"Hello to you, too mother. How's my day been so far? Just wonderful. Did you even care where I've been?" Sam asked.**

**Her mother paled.**

**"Of course I do. You've been with that Freddie kid, haven't you?" asked Pam, taking a long drag.**

**"Well, yes, but..."**

**"Anyway, I'm glad you are home."**

**"What?" asked Sam tensely. "Why?"**

**"Well, you know that guy I've been dating?"**

**"Richard?"**

**"No, the new one. Will. Well, he has a son around your age, and I thought I'd get you two together."**

**"...You mean like..."**

**Pam nodded.**

**"But you can't! I have a boyfriend! One I really love! You can't just force me to be with some random guy I've never even met! No way."**

**"Sammy...you need a kid..."**

**Sam's face reddened and she swore she saw red.**

**"Why? WHY DO I NEED A BABY? Why are you so adamant about this? What could you possibly have to gain from it?" Sam exclaimed.**

**Pam sighed.**

**"Sammy...I'm old. I'm too old. I went to the doctor for some hot flashes I've been having and do you know what he told me?"**

**Sam stared.**

**"Menopause! He told me I had fucking menopause! Do you know what that means? It means I can never EVER have children again. I'm not ready to stop being a mother...I'm not that old, yet. I'm not ready for that...Sam." Pam's lower lips quivered.**

**"Mom..."**

**"I wanted you to have a baby...so I could. Please...just...I need one. Please?" her mom was practically pleading now.**

**"Mom...I can't." Sam said.**

**"Honey, of course you..."**

**"NO MOM! I REALLY CAN'T! I _WAS _PREGNANT, MOM! I WAS! BUT I'M NOT ANYMORE! I..." Sam cried and fell to her knees in the floor.**

**"Sam...you what?" asked her mother.**

**"I...I miscarried. I can't have children, either..."**

**And then Sam ran up the stairs in an effort to get away from her mother. She ran all the way up the steps and into her room.**

**There was a bathroom that connected to her room, and Sam went in, wishing to take a shower. She got as clean as she could, then got out.**

**Before she put on her pajamas, she looked at herself in her mirror.**

**Sam put her hands on her abdomen, and rubbed it.**

**Right above the brown line.**

**Sam cried some more. For herself, for Freddie...**

**And for the baby they would never have.**

_**A/N: Aw...I have to end it right now. Sorry. Please Review. It makes my day. Oh, and I'm not rating this M because the only lemon will be in Ch. 8, and I warn about that in the summary. This story is mainly T. Ok. BYEBYE!**_


	12. Author's Note

A/N: Hello, world! I just wanted to let you know, that I am thinking of pulling this story. I still want to continue this, but for now, it will be put on a hiatus. Right now, I'm not...well, let's just say...this story isn't getting as much feedback as it used to. That tells me that people are getting bored of my story. Idk. I might pull this one, I'm still debating. But for as of right now, it is on a hiatus until further notice. Sorry.****


	13. Fredward Anthony

A/N: Welcome back. Hiatus is over. Momentarilly. I'm still not sure about this one. But you guys kept saying you want more, so...here. It's not much.

"An Angel in the book of life wrote down my baby's birth. And  
whispered as she closed the book "too beautiful for earth."  
~Author Unknown

Sam wasn't very thrilled with her mother right now. Who in their right mind would be? She shut herself up in her room when she was home, which wasn't much now. Every time she could escape, she went to Freddie's house instead.

They were cuddled on the sofa one night when Sam spoke.

"Should we tell Carly?" She asked.

"Tell her what?" Freddie asked.

"That we've been trying to get pregnant." Sam didn't look at him.

Freddie rolled his eyes and held her closer. "No. She doesn't need to know. It's none of her business."

"But Freddie, we promised no more secrets. She's our best friend." Sam voiced her opinion.

"Yeah, but this is kinda personal. What is your mother saying about all of this?" Freddie asked.

"She still thinks that I will get pregnant. I swear, Freddie! The last time I talked to her do you know what she said? 'You got pregnant before, you can do it again.' I already told her we couldn't...but...she doesn't listen." Sam let another tear fall.

Freddie was silent. Then he spoke.

"Come on. We should get to bed. Try not to think about your mother."

"I'll try."

Freddie's mom was home tonight, but, like they'd been doing just about every night, they were still sleeping together. They just had to be more careful about it.

Sam changed into her pajamas, which, Freddie noticed, were showing her off very well. He then changed into his boxers that he slept in and crawled into bed, patting the side next to him for Sam.

Sam crawled into bed with Freddie and snuggled up close to him.

"I love you, Freddork." she said.

Freddie chuckled.

"Tired, love?" he asked.

"Yeah." Sam's hand traced the brown line on her stomach. "I just can't believe...we had a baby. And now it's gone."

Freddie sighed and pulled Sam closer to him.

"That's something we'll have to deal with, Sam. It won't be easy to forget. We'll never forget. But it's going to get easier. I promise."

"What should we name him?" Sam asked.

Freddie's brow puzzled in confusion.

"The baby. The hospital told us it was a boy. He needs a name. He can't be buried as "Baby Benson."

Freddie nodded.

"I don't know. What do you think?"

"I was kinda thinking..."

"What?" Freddie asked.

"I was thinking...even though he's gone. He still deserves a name. What better one to give him than his father's?" Sam asked.

"W-what?" Freddie stuttered.

"I want to bury our son under the name Fredward Anthony Benson."

Freddie's eyes grew wet with tears, but he blinked them away and tried to be strong, for Sam's sake as well as his own.

"I love it."

"Goodnight, Fredward." Sam said.

Freddie didn't know if she was talking to him, or their dead child. That night, both of them cried themselves to sleep in each other's arms.

A/N: REVIEW.


	14. Burial

A/N: Hello internetalodeons. Greetings, webites. Welcome back to my story. I'm sorry this one is SO SO SO short. But I really feel like butt right now. Here's hoping that I feel better.

Disclaimer:I own NOTHING.

The baby was named Fredward Anthony Benson. They didn't tell Freddie's mother about the child, yet. They figured that maybe in the future they would tell her, but they were just too distraught as of now. Sam's mother paid for the funeral.

It wasn't a very big ceremony.

Why would it be? It was a miscarried child.

Still, Freddie and Sam wanted to give their only child a proper farewell.

Sam cried throughout the whole thing.

It seems that crying is all she's doing lately. She really hates it, and hates showing it. Freddie has been her rock throughout this whole ordeal.

So when they finally lay littly Fredward Anthony to rest, Freddie was by her side for every second.

Which was what she needed.

She needed her dork. And he needed her.

Sam's mother showed up to the funeral late. Carly was not informed.

They didn't know what would come next for them; however, they knew one thing.

Sam and Freddie had each other.

And that was enough. For now.

A/N: I put a picture of Sam holding a baby as my profile pic. I love it. So cute! Anyway. like I said, REALLY short. But I feel HORRIBLE. Please hope I get to feeling better and REVIEW!


	15. What's Wrong?

A/N: Hi. Still a bit sick. But getting better every day.

Disclaimer: I DIS-CLAIM.

Carly noticed that something was up. She wasn't stupid. She just didn't know WHAT was up. Sam and Freddie promised her a while ago that they would all tell each other everything. Now, she barely sees her best friends, and when she does, they look so depressed.

It worries Carly to death. She had always been the glue that held them together. The moon to their earth. Now, she has been separated from them. And it's all their doing! They have deliberately isolated themselves away from Carly. Carly wasn't liking this. If you take away the moon, the earth will wobble like a spinning top, from 0 to 90 degrees.

This is what was happening in their lives. Carly was taken out of the picture, and Sam and Freddie's lives seemed to be imbalanced. What on earth was wrong?

"Sam, do you want to stay the night?" Carly asked her best friend. She didn't really know why she even bothered to ask. Sam's answer would be the same as it was every other night.

"No thanks, Carly. I'm staying at Freddie's."

And then Carly would shut up. This time, however, Carly refused to stay silent.

"Why? You're always over there."

"He's my boyfriend." Sam defended.

"But I'm your best friend. I know you love Freddie and it's great that you do, but, I never get to see you anymore. I'm going crazy with worry. I know something is wrong. Please tell me."

"I can't."

"We promised each other we would always tell each other everything."

Sam looked down, guilty.

"I-I can't tell you this. Not now."

Carly got upset. "Sam...if it's something I can help you with..."

"No, Carly. No one can help us. I just need Freddie for awhile. And he needs me. Not to be rude or anything, but it really isn't your business." Sam stated.

Carly stared, wide eyed. Not her business? They were her best friends!

"Sam..."

"I'm going to go. Bye, Carls." Sam said, leaving the Shay home and going across the hall to Freddie's.

Freddie was having a similar problem with his mother. She has noticed that he's becoming much more reclusive lately and it was starting to worry her. She thought it was because of Sam, and that Freddie was spending too much time with her, but Sam was the same way when she was over, too. Marissa had no idea what was going on. They were both miserable together.

And there was nothing she could do about it.

She hated it. She hated this feeling of helplessness, of being...useless to help her son. She would have even helped Samantha, if she could.

But the only people Sam and Freddie really ever wanted to see was each other.

Maybe it'll get better, with time. Marissa thought.

"Hey Freddie." Sam said, going into Freddie's room.

"Hey Sam." Freddie responded, making room for her on his bed. They soon would fall asleep in each other's arms. Just like every single night. They were mourning, and who could blame them? They lost their child.

"Sam...are we being too over-sensitive?" Freddie asked.

Sam looked at Freddie. "I don't think so."

Freddie nodded. "I mean...I know we didn't really get a chance to bond with...Fredward, but...I still feel..."

"Sad." Sam finished.

"Not just sad." Freddie explained.

"Incomplete." Sam surmised.

Freddie nodded. "It just makes me wonder, is all. What would he have been like? Who would he have taken after? Who would he look like? Would he have your hair color, my eyes? Or your blue eyes and my hair?" Freddie wondered.

"I don't know." Sam muttered.

Freddie sighed and pulled Sam in closer to him. "I love you, Sam."

"I love you too, Freddie."

They fell asleep then, just like every other night. In each other's arms, and drowned in sorrow.

A/N: Flames will be ignored. PLEASE REVIEW!


	16. Not Again

A/N: Guess who? I'm happy. Know why? I have broken over 17,000 viewers for my stories THIS MONTH. Thank you! All your love and support really keeps me going. Also, like I've said in a few other of my fics, I have made a seddie website. If you wish to see it, take polls there, whatnot, the link is on my profile.

Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly.

iPMP iPMP iPMP iPMP iPMP iPMP iPMP iPMP

It was a couple of months before anything interesting happened. There was school to go to, iCarly to do, Carly being nosy, you know, the usual stuff for Sam Puckett and Freddie Benson. It was now almost a year after Sam had miscarried. They were doing much better, because they were trying not to think of baby Fredward.

Sam couldn't do it, though. It was her female hormones. It made her prone to sadness.

Freddie was slowly getting over their baby's death, though it's not really something that you can "get over", you know?

It happened on a Saturday. It was a normal Saturday, like any other. It started out like any other normal Saturday. But it was far from normal. Sam and Freddie were about to be scared out of their wits yet again, and it wasn't even breakfast time yet.

"Sam! Breakfast!" Freddie called to his girlfriend, who was taking a shower.

"FREDDIE! HELP!" Sam screamed.

Freddie suddenly got a feeling of deja vu. Oh God...not again...

But he was met with the same sight as the year before.

Sam on the bathroom floor...blood pouring down her legs.

Oh God, no.

Not again.

No...

Not this again.

Freddie quickly called 911. But it would be awhile before they got there.

"Freddie..." Sam cried from the floor. "I'm scared..."

Freddie nodded, and leaned down to hold her hand as they waited for the paramedics.

"Me too, Sam. Me too."

A/N: I know! So short! Don't kill me! I plan on leaving you with a cliffhanger today, and then maybe updating tomorrow or Wednesday. Would you guys like that? REVIEW!


	17. Unexpected

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I left you with such a short chapter. Here's a super-long one to make up for it.

Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly.

iPMP iPMP iPMP iPMP iPMP iPMP iPMP iPMP

Sam was a nervous wreck waiting on the ambulance to arrive. She was holding Freddie's hand, who was, quite visibly, shaking beside her. He was just as terrified as she was. The blood that was flowing down her legs was ceasing, but the pain did not leave. The sharp pains in her lower abdomen was a sign. A sign that said, very clearly, 'I need help!'

Very suddenly, surprising both Sam and Freddie, a wave of pain shot through her. She clenched Freddie's hand harder, and he winced.

"Sam, what's wrong?" Freddie asked.

"I can't believe this is happening again!" Sam wailed.

Freddie tried to calm her down, to no avail. She continued to scream, clutching Freddie's hand for comfort as they waited for the ambulance that was taking their sweet time getting to the apartment.

"Oh God, Freddie, this hurts so bad..." Sam cried.

"Did it hurt this bad the last time?" Freddie asked.

"No, not really. It was real quick last time. This is dragging out forever..." Sam cried.

Freddie clutched her hand more firmly. "Sam I love you. Know that. Never forget that." he told her.

Sam nodded, cried a bit more, and tried to endure it until the ambulance arrived.

The paramedics soon came, and did their best to get Sam and Freddie to the hospital in time. Sam was crying, clutching her stomach.

"Freddie, it hurts!" she wailed.

Freddie rubbed her head to smooth out her hair. "I know, baby. I love you..."

Sam nodded, but held Freddie's hand more firmly.

"Freddie, I'm so scared..." Sam cried.

Though Freddie knew this himself, being able to hear Sam admit it was shocking. He just held her hand and kissed her head. "I love you, baby." he kept repeating. "I love you."

When they finally arrived at the hospital, Sam and Freddie were ushered into a room, where they put Sam in a bed.

"Oh god, this hurts..." Sam cried.

Suddenly the doctor and two nurses came in the room. The doctor looked at their situation.

"So what's happening? Is it another miscarriage?" Freddie asked.

The doctor wasn't going to even try and sugarcoat this. "Most likely. But we'll see what we can do to keep the baby in her for longer. It's trying to expel itself from Sam, and I'm not sure why. Nurse give her some medicine for the pain." the doctor said.

"Yes sir!" the nurse said.

The doctor told Sam to put her legs in the stirrups that were attached to the bed, which she did. He then looked to see what was happening with her.

"AAH! THIS HURTS!" Sam screamed.

"Can't you do anything?" Freddie yelled.

The doctor tried to feel to see if the baby was miscarrying. What he discovered, no one was expecting.

"Sam...you're not miscarrying." he said.

"AAHHHH! Then w-OW! What...what is it?" Sam yelled.

"Sam, you're in labor. The baby is coming. Right now." the doctor told her.

"What? B-but I didn't even know I was pregnant until this morning! How can I be in la-OWW!" Sam clutched Freddie's hand and squeezed it. Tight.

"You're completely dilated, Sam. You need to deliver this baby. When you feel your next contraction, I want you to push. Push as hard as you can, okay?" he asked.

Sam swallowed, and Freddie wiped off her forehead. "O-okay..." she breathed out.

"AAHHH!" Sam yelled.

"Push!" the doctor instructed.

Sam did as she was told, nearly crushing Freddie's hand in the process.

"Again, Sam! Push!"

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Sam bared down with all of her strength. She couldn't believe that this was happening. Her weight had never changed, she'd never thrown up, no morning sickness...

"Sam, I see its head. Push more." The doctor said.

"AHHH!" Sam pushed.

"Little more..."

"!" she yelled.

"It's a girl." the doctor said, pulling out a baby girl for the nurse to carry off.

Sam bit her lip and laughed. Actually laughed. She'd had a baby. And no one had ever suspected that she was even pregnant.

The nurse wiped off the child and handed her to her father to hold.

Freddie smiled down at Sam. "She's beautiful, baby. Perfect." Freddie kissed Sam's head.

Sam smiled, but it quickly turned into a frown.

"Ow...ow ow! AHHH! Doctor, I think the afterbirth's coming." Sam informed.

The doctor nodded. "Probably."

The doctor got back to deliver the afterbirth. He didn't expect what he found there.

"Sam...That's not the afterbirth. There's another baby in there." the doctor told her.

"What?" Sam and Freddie yelled simultaneously.

"Yes, we're not done here. Nurse?" he called.

"Yes?" she called to him.

"Take the baby to the nursery." he said.

The nurse nodded and went to Freddie who reluctantly handed his daughter over to her.

"Okay, Sam...I'm going to need you to push again for me, alright?" the doctor instructed.

Sam nodded. "O-okay..." Sam panted.

"Aaaannnnddd...push!" he told her.

Sam screamed at Freddie. "WE ARE NEVER HAVING SEX AGAIN!" she screamed.

Freddie winced at her tone, but held her hand.

"AAAHHHH!" Sam screamed, pushing as hard as she could.

"Okay, this one seems to be coming a bit easier."

"Easy for you to say!" Sam screamed at the doctor.

"Push!"

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

"It's crowning! I can see it's head. Nurse, get me another blanket, will you?" he asked the second nurse.

"Yes sir." said that nurse, running to get another blanket.

She soon came back with a blanket, which she gave to the doctor.

"Push once more, Sam!" he instructed.

"AAAHHHHH!" Sam yelled, pushing out her second child.

"It's another girl! Identical twins." he handed this baby to Freddie as well, who was smiling widely.

"Sam...we've got two children..." he muttered, bending down to kiss her forehead.

Sam smiled, and kissed him back. She wasn't sure how this had happened, but she guessed it was a miracle.

"But how? I never got any bigger, I was still having periods..."

"No Sam. You were probably spotting. It is impossible to have a period while you're pregnant, but spotting, which is actually very common during pregnancy, is sometimes mistaken as a period." The doctor explained.

Sam nodded, and looked at Freddie.

"I love you." she said.

Freddie bent down and kissed her.

"I love you too, Sam."

A/N: I need baby names! REVIEW!


	18. Epilouge

A/N: Here is the last chapter. Kinda sad to see this one go...

Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly.

And so, Sam and Freddie brought home their two little girls, Ice and Rain Benson. Ice was a very quiet child. Precocious, yes, and a bit whiny, but quiet and reserved nonetheless. Her sister Rain, on the other hand was completely active. She was always up half the night, and Sam had to take Pam's offer up for her to help with the children. Pam was pleased, as was to be expected, but Sam and her didn't really get along anymore.

Freddie came by to see their children daily, as they were living with their mother and grandmother, at Sam's house. Freddie never missed a day of those girls' lives.

Mrs. Benson was, to say the least, shocked. The day before Sam had the babies, she had believed Freddie to be a virgin, then the next day he's a father. It took her some getting used to. Though she was not happy with the idea of Sam and Freddie being parents so young, she loved those little girls to death, and came to see them almost as often as Freddie did, much to Sam and Pam's dismay. Neither woman liked Crazy very much.

Before anyone knew it, months had passed by, and the two babies were trying to do everything that they could do.

"Hey" Freddie said, coming into the Puckett household. "How are they doing?" he asked.

Sam smiled and handed him Ice.

"As well as ever. Mom's been a big help, just liked she promised." Sam told him.

Freddie rolled his eyes and looked down at his daughter. "Well, she should. It's kinda because of her that we even have Ice and Rain." he said.

Sam smiled sadly. "Yeah, I know. But...I wouldn't give them up for anything." Sam said, going to get Rain, who was starting to cry in her crib.

Freddie sat down on the couch, still holding Ice. Sam sat next to him, holding Rain. "I wouldn't give them up for anything, either. i love them. And I love you." Freddie said. Sam leaned into him.

"I love you too, nub."

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, and someone just barged right in. It was none other than Marissa Benson.

"Sure. Come in." Sam said.

Crazy smiled and held a camera. "I figured that we needed to take some more pictures." she said. "So, I went to Mall-Mart and got this." she gestured to the camera.

"More pictures? Mom, you've taken a million of them." Freddie complained.

"Well excuse me for wanting some memorabilia of my grandbabies when they get older. They'll only be so young forever." Marissa said, going up to them and snapping a picture.

It was a funny picture. Sam was trying to block her face from view, while Freddie squinted from the flash. Ice had her face scrunched up, and Rain was pulling on her father's hair.

After a few years had passed, and the two had graduated from high school, Freddie proposed to Sam. Sam, of course, said yes. They were married on the girls' 3rd birthday. They were the flower girls.

"Mommy pretty!" they said in unison.

"Thank you, girls. What do you think about Daddy?" she asked, pointing to hteir father.

"Daddy is a nub." they chorused.

Freddie rolled his eyes.

"Sam, what are you teaching them?" he asked.

"Hey, they're our daughters. They have to take after us." Sam said.

Freddie smiled at Sam and went to kiss her. Then, he pulled Rain up in his arms. Sam held Ice.

"That they are...That they are. Our daughters..." he muttered.

Sam rested her head on his shoulder.

"Our family."

A/N: And it is over. REVIEW!


End file.
